Repaying a Debt
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Natsu learns how Brandish saves his life and tells her he owes her a favor, a debt Brandish intends to collect in full! NatsuXBrandish.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! One-Shot!**

 _ **After Irene unleashed Universe One….  
**_ **Somewhere in the reconfigured land of Fiore**

Natsu opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and looked around. "Lucy?" he called out, not recognizing where he was. He was sitting on a grassy hill and it didn't look like he was anywhere near Magnolia. "Where am I? This isn't Fiore!" He remembered meeting with the Spriggan 12 member, August, and after Mest controlled Brandish into stabbing him they were consumed by a bright light.

"It is."

Hearing the familiar voice, Natsu whirled around to see the Spriggan 12 member, Brandish, walking towards him. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused as hell. "This doesn't look anything like Fiore! And where's my friends? And that old guy?"

Looking around, the green-haired woman hummed before shrugging. "I don't know. This is obviously due to Irene's Universe One."

"Universe One?"

"Irene is the strongest woman of the twelve, second only to August," Brandish explained, sitting down on the soft grass to try to get her bearings straight. "She created a spell that completely shrank the landscape and reconfigured the location of everyone in it. As to where your friends ended up, I've no clue."

Natsu looked around at the newly transformed landscape and shivered from the thought of such an opponent. "She's really that powerful? She's sounds worse than Erza!"

"She is. That was why I wanted to try and convince August to pull back…" she looked at Natsu with angry eyes that made him afraid, "And you made me stab him."

Natsu's expression hardened. "That was Mest. Lucy, Happy and I had nothing to do with it."

Brandish shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I know. But it's futile now to argue about it." Standing back up again, the girl looked around before hearing something off in the distance. "Soldiers," she said, hearing the footsteps of a battalion near them.

Natsu leapt to his feet and readied himself for another fight. It didn't matter if he was aching with pain from his previous fight with Zeref, he'd fight as many troopers as he needed to. He turned to Brandish and scowled at the girl. "Are you gonna help them?" he asked, expecting her to attack him now that she had backup.

Brandish looked Natsu over, the boy fighting to just stay on his feet at this point. She knew that as he was right now he was no match for them. Unfortunately the majority of Brandish's power hadn't returned to her yet and she was in little mood to fight right now. She remembered Lucy and her debt to the blonde and decided that now was as good a time as any to repay her debt to Lucy.

Natsu was put off by the woman's silence before he wondered why the world suddenly got bigger. "What the hell?" the tiny Natsu screamed when he realized he'd gotten shrunk by the woman's magic. "What the hell is this?" the mini-Natsu screamed.

The Spriggan 12 Wizard scooped up the pint-sized Natsu, holding him with surprising gentleness in her hand. "Don't move and don't say a word," she said as the company of troops grew closer. "If they see you, they'll kill you. You're too hurt to fight right now," she said.

Realizing that Brandish was trying to help him, Natsu stopped fighting. He figured that Brandish would put him in a coat pocket in order to conceal him. Except he realized something crucial to that thought….

Brandish's coat didn't have pockets.

"Hold still," Brandish said as she put the tiny Natsu in the one place she could hide him in: her bikini bottom. Against the pink-haired boy's wishes, she stuffed the tiny boy in her undergarment and strode out to meet with the troops. Luckily Natsu was small enough that it didn't really show that Brandish was trying to hide something in her crotch.

The smell of Brandish's womanly parts made the Dragon's Slayer's head spin. His face was pressed against her pussy lips and he was completely pinned thanks to the tight undergarment he was trapped in. "Guhh!" He squirmed and

As the troops neared Brandish she looked down and frowned. "Stop squirming!" she hissed, blushing as Natsu squirmed against her crotch. ' _Maybe this wasn't a good idea….'_

But Brandish managed to keep a straight face as the troops approached her. One of the armored men, a captain in the Alverez army by the looks of his armor, bowed in respect. "Lady Brandish, we were told that you were captured by the enemy. Are you unharmed?"

The woman nodded at the captain. "I'm fine. Irene's spell helped me get away from them. We should…" Brandish stopped when she felt Natsu's tiny hands touch her sensitive clit, making her cheeks redden. "Ahem! Sorry, I'm still disoriented from the spell," she said. "You should hurry to the Fairy Tail guild. Emperor Spriggan will have need of you."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" the captain inquired. "The enemy Wizards could be nearby and-"

"Which is why I'll be searching the enemy and pick off any isolated Fairy Tail guild members," she said matter-of-factly. "Irene's spell will have disoriented them and scattered them, making it easier to take them out. You men better hurry."

"I can't…breath…" Natsu groaned, trying to struggle against his prison and trying to get some air.

"Yes, ma'am! But…" the trooped couldn't help but think something was wrong with Brandish. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little-"

"I'm fine," Brandish said, mustering her cold, indifferent attitude with all her willpower. Natsu continued to squirm in her underwear and it was starting to affect her badly. Her chest heaved as she tried to breath in regular breaths. "Irene's spell effects those with high levels of magic. I imagine the other members of the Spriggan 12 will be feeling its effects. Irene told me the effects will pass in a bit." She narrowed her eyes and gave the soldier an intimidating look. "Now get going! The Emperor needs you more than I!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers all shouted before moving out, leaving the woman alone on the hillside.

Once she was for sure that the coast was clear, Brandish, whose face was cherry-red now and her legs wobbling, reached into her bikini and yanked the tiny Natsu out. "That's enough out of you!" she shouted, hurling Natsu to the ground.

It was when Natsu thudded on the grass that he realized he was back to normal and no longer pint-sized. "Yow!" he groaned as he sat up, nursing the lump on his head while gasping for air. "Geez, I almost suffocated!"

"And you almost gave yourself away!" Brandsish shouted, readjusting her bikini. She blushed as she remembered where Natsu was touching. "I told you not to move."

"Well I couldn't breathe with my head shoved in your crotch!" Natsu shouted. Standing up, Natsu took deep breaths before calming down. "But…thank you for keeping me hidden."

Brandish nodded and gave him a knowing smile. "That's twice now I saved you. You owe me big time for this."

Natsu gave an understanding nod. "I know. I'll pay you back for this later. I promise."

"No. Not later. Now."

The Dragon Slayer blinked as Brandish shrugged out of her coat, her cheeks aflame as her face became flushed. "Now? What do you mean now? I have to get back to my guild!"

"You're a man of your word, aren't you?" Brandish countered, walking over to him. "Thanks to your squirming you've got me all hot and bothered. Now you're going to take care of it." All Natsu could do was gap in shock as Brandish shook her hips as she walked towards him, smiling seductively at the boy.

Now, Natsu was a bonehead. Everyone knew it. Even Happy admitted that although Natsu was kindhearted and strong, he could be a little thick sometimes. That being said, even he wasn't dumb enough to know what Brandish wanted from him. Makarov taught him the birds and the bees after he hit puberty. "Are you…are you sure? Now?" he asked, sweating from Brandish's close contact.

Reaching behind her, Brandish untied the know to her bikini top, letting Natsu see her twins. The round melons bounced slightly as they were released. Natsu stared down at her tits, blushing as she pressed her bust against his. ' _Wow…they're as big as Lucy's…'_ he absentmindedly thought, remembering the (many) times he'd seen Lucy naked. "Now," Brandish said, her tone brokering no protest. "You've made me hot and bothered. Now you'll pay your debt by helping me deal with it.

Natsu wasn't prepared when the green-haired woman grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss, her breasts pushing against his chest. Natsu's shock gave Brandish easy access to his mouth. While her tongue explored his mouth, her hands pulling off his scarf and vest. When she pulled away from Natsu she put her hands on the young man's chest and pushed him to the ground. "Hey wait!" Natsu said, looking around. He remembered that they didn't know where they were and that Brandish, for as much as he owed her, was still technically his enemy.

Brandish knew the look on his face and shook her head. "You can relax. It's just the two of us." She reached down and peeled off her remaining article of clothing, her wet bikini bottom being tossed to the ground once it was removed. Standing before him naked, Brandish gave herself over to her arousal and laid on top of him.

Natsu was given kiss after kiss as Brandish rubbed her naked body against his. Despite his resistance, Natsu soon started to feel heated himself and decided that Brandish had a point: he was a man of his word and he owed her twice. His hands reached up and caressed her soft back as he returned her kisses with his own, the blood in his body heading south.

Pleased at Natsu's submission, Brandish slid down Natsu's body before reaching his lower half, situating herself between his legs. Undoing the zipper, Brandish pulled off Natsu's pants and tossed them to the discarded scarf and vest. Brandish simply stared in amazement at Natsu's cock. Despite her skimpy attire and aloof attitude, Brandish didn't really have much experience with male anatomy, too used to being in the presence of August and Dimeria, with the occasional fling with one of her soldiers when she felt the urge to scratch that particular itch. That being said, even someone like her could tell that Natsu was big. "Oh," she said, her eyes widening as Natsu's cock slowly rose to full hardness. "Aren't you a big boy?" she purred, her lips forming a wide smile.

Natsu wondered what Brandish was doing when the girl suddenly took him into her mouth. "Ah! Brandish! What are you…." The Dragon Slayer's words died as Brandish started to bob her head up and down, sucking him off. "Ohh…."

Brandish had to admit, Natsu's body was as hot as his magic. Natsu's fiery meatrod throbbed in her mouth as her head moved back and forth. Her hands went to her wet pussy and rubbed her dripping lips while she stuffed her face with cock. "Mmmhhh…" she hummed as she felt Natsu's thick girth flatten her tongue. She took him as deep as she could go, letting Natsu feel the exquisite pleasure of her mouth engulfing him.

Taking her mouth off of his cock, Brandish ran her tongue across the side of his shaft, humming at his thick taste. Right now she didn't care if they were enemies on opposite sides of a war. Right now, he was a man and she was a woman and they were going to do what men and women do when they were feeling it.

What was pleasurable for Natsu became downright ecstasy when she felt Brandish's hand cup his balls, massaging his tender testicles before wrapping her lips back around the thick head. His hands gripped her head as she sucked him off faster, the feeling of her mouth sucking him off too much for the boy to bear. As much as Natsu had endurance in battle, he had no stamina when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. "Ahhh!" he gasped before his balls swelled in Brandish's hand.

Brandish hummed as her mouth was filled with cum. One of Brandish's dirtiest kinks was that she secretly loved to drink a man's cum, the taste making her head spin. With Natsu's hot body, his cum was like molten magma was being shot into her mouth, threatening to literally burn her tongue.

The Dragon Slayer lay on the grass and moaned as he continued to release in the woman's mouth. By the time Brandish took her mouth away from him she felt that her stomach was full of cum. Sighing in ecstasy, the woman sat up and rubbed her dripping pussy, the ache inside her more than she could bear. "No more foreplay," she said as she straddled Natsu's lap. She was glad to see that Natsu was still hard; men who went soft after one orgasm didn't interest her.

As Brandish positioned herself above him, Natsu's eyes went to Brandish's tits. Suddenly, all those times he saw Lucy naked made him fixated on her large breasts. The girl was just as big as Lucy, her boobs firm and round. His hands went to her tits and squeezed them, earning a groan from Brandish, who willingly sank down onto her enemy's cock.

Heat. Glorious, blissful heat swarmed Brandish as her pussy was filled by Natsu, the boy reaching deep into her womanhood. "Mmmmhh…" moaned Brandish, biting down on her lower lip as she took Natsu to the base. Her hands pressed against his stomach as she steadied herself, getting accustomed to getting used to his thick girth. Few if any of the men she'd been with had been as big as Natsu. As she lifted her hips up they both moaned in unison. Natsu, being a virgin, wasn't prepared for the tight hotness of a woman's cunt.

Brandish went at a slow pace, her ass smacking agsaint Natsu's hips loudly as she speared her pussy with his cock. The woman's eyes closed as she started to really feel it, Natsu's cock rubbing against her sweet spots. To Brandish, Natsu was pretty big…

…But he wasn't big enough.

When Brandish's pussy suddenly got so much tighter, Natsu threw his head back and cried out as his cock felt like it was being crushed in a hot vice. When he looked down at their conjoining lower halves, he soon figured out what the problem was. Brandish wasn't getting any tighter. He was getting _bigger!_ "What are you-"

Brandish silenced the young man by leaning down and kissing him, her tongue intertwining with his as her pussy was stretched to its limit by Natsu's now-massive cock. "Mmmmhh!" she moaned, feeling heat build in her chest as her breasts rubbed against his chest, her hard nipples digging into his hot skin. When she pulled away from the erotic kiss she put her hands on the ground next to Natsu's head and kept herself above him, her tits dangling in his face.

Natsu got the message and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, giving them a light sucking. The sound of such a formidable woman moaning from his ministrations while his enlarged manhood reshaped her pussy caused the lustful beast that was Natsu's inner lust come forth. His hands gripped Brandish's waist and he started to thrust up into her hot cunt, making the woman cry out in ecstasy.

"Yes!" Brandish shouted as Natsu pounded her pussy. The dark sky above them turned white as Brandish lost herself to the ecstasy. "Harder! Deeper!" She sat back and grabbed Natsu's head, sitting him up. Her hips continued to hammer her body down onto Natsu's cock even as she got comfortable sitting on his lap. Enlarging a man's cock was nothing new for Brandish but very few of her partners would last so long after she doubled the size of their cock. "Suck my breasts harder!" she demanded, smiling in delight as Natsu gave the other nipple the same treatment. "Ohhhh!"

The empty area became filled with Brandish's moans. Her juicy ass jiggled as she bounced wildly onto Natsu's manhood. Brandish's head rolled back as she rode Natsu like a stallion. Sweat dripped down her back as Natsu continued to lavish her breasts with his affections, his hands going to her round rear end and cupping her soft cheeks.

Brandish wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her toes curled as she flet the boy hit her G-spot again and again. "Too good! It's too good!" she shouted, clutching Natsu like a life preserver. She couldn't take it anymore. The ecstasy was just too much for her to bear. "Cumming!"

Natsu's eyes went wide as he felt Brandish's cunt tighten around him, his lap becoming wet with her gushing juices. His lips left her tit to let out a loud moan, signaling his imminent release. But before he could release his baby patter into the woman he suddenly no longer felt Brandish's weight on his lap. Looking down he saw Brandish down on her knees, wedging Natsu's enlarged length between her breasts. It didn't take very long for Brandish to titfuck Natsu into orgasm. With a loud cry Natsu came all over her tits, soaking her bosom and her face in his cum.

While Natsu lay back on the ground to recover, Brandish sat back and started to lick herself clean of Natsu's spunk. She hummed at the thick taste, dragging her tongue across her own breasts to eat the treat. "Mmhhh…so hot…" she moaned before finishing, her breasts glistening from her saliva.

The two were silent for a minute as they basked in the sweet afterglow. Brandish looked down and thought about going for another round before deciding against it. She was needed by her kingdom after all and she didn't want the other members of the twelve to think she was ignoring her kingdom's needs by acting like a harlot. Shaking off any fatigue, Brandish got up and dressed herself. "Get up," she said, giving Natsu a light kick in the side once she was finished dressing herself in her bikini and coat. She handed Natsu his clothes back and pointed. "Your debt's paid. We need to get going."

Nodding, Natsu got dressed as quick as he could and followed Brandish as she walked away from the field, hoping that his friends were alright while he was busy repaying his debt….

The End


End file.
